


交欢大乐赋

by shangxianyue



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Bottom Jin GuangYao, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxianyue/pseuds/shangxianyue
Summary: 恶聂呆曦坏瑶，二攻一受3p文学，建议养肥食用
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1\.   
玄正某年某月，抱山散人座下一弟子得道飞升，欲还愿人间。其道友蓝氏宗主泽芜君趁机主张超度天下恶灵，净化四方邪秽，十年凶棺亦得以开封。

此日，众百家以泽芜君蓝曦臣为仙首主持开棺大典，释出受枷凶尸罪人。凶尸被押至清河聂氏度化解怨，罪人则由其昔日结义二哥——泽芜君，押回姑苏蓝氏宗亲自感教。

原来这泽芜君在十年前经其二位结义兄弟阋墙相争惨烈收场一事后，闭关悟道，短短几年间结元婴、虚神、凝体、乘鼎，却始终无法突破下一重，众人皆道此乃天劫将至未至之兆，只不知心性纯然不沾俗欲如蓝曦臣，又会历何劫数。

蓝曦臣自己却心如明镜。近年来数次炼化每到关键时刻，纷繁旧事便无端卷来，绸密恨怨悔痴缠得他不得脱，竟搅得灵台混浊，不胜其扰。以他境界，不难猜到今日之艰难皆由往日之因果悬而未解之故，若再装聋作哑自欺欺人，轻则无法进境，重则走火入魔。他初时气恼自己放不下尘世纷扰，做不到心无外物，随后便悟到，此放不下正应了他命中劫数，他如今已在历劫中。

故此次借友人之情开棺，一来可消解心魔助己渡劫，二来也可与故人冰释前嫌，好从头做个心无牵挂的轻松人。

蓝曦臣步履轻盈。

他如今一心问道，虽挂个宗主职位，却是个虚名，家族事务早已丢给小辈，因此颇有功夫去亲自应付那位恶贯满盈罪孽傍身的昔日三弟金光瑶。

这金光瑶倒也是个奇人，之前一落千丈身败名裂千夫所指，被封入棺材与死敌日夜相对十年，再重见天日见时竟还如能从前那般恭谨有礼，温静平和，丝毫不见一丝当年临死前的滔天恨意。待他净身熏香，换好新衣，蓝曦臣再看过去时，只见他腰身苗条、面庞俊秀、姿态不减当年，依旧年轻得连白发皱纹都未生出一根，甩着一只空空的衣袖向蓝曦臣行礼，抬起头来明眸皓齿，笑盈盈面目讨喜可亲。

明明是那么无害的眼神，蓝曦臣心里却像被扎了一下。可见劫数毕竟是劫数，这一眼相望带来的滋味，是他十年间都未再品过的复杂难言。为表大度，既往不咎，当即他便施术为他续上断臂。

是夜正值月蚀，家仆纷纷跑出去祭天狗，院落里正好个清净。

蓝曦臣踱进寒室时，正见冻得哆嗦的金光瑶搓手呵气。

他皱眉，金光瑶的修为，他在刚开棺时就察视过，并未减损分毫。奇怪的是，他身上隐隐有中毒之兆，此毒奇异，毫无预兆令人忽就软倒在地，浑身苦楚无法对人言，为蓝曦臣平生所未见。金光瑶中毒时间已久，深入骨髓，修为也因此被压制，幸好开棺及时，若得尽快祛除，仍得无恙。蓝曦臣此刻便是为他除毒而来。

几番施术下去，仍无半点好转的迹象。蓝曦臣面色肃然，正兀自思索，却见金光瑶又发作起来。只是这一次与往常不同，极其能忍的金光瑶也不住呻吟出声，眼角发红，泪汗直流，几乎摁断指甲。

蓝曦臣焦急上前将他扶起，不由分说灌注灵力。金光瑶上气不接下气求道：“ 泽芜君，蓝宗主，请您将赤峰尊请来，或是设法将我送去清河半天，我病症就可解了。”蓝曦臣将信将疑，终是不忍看他受罪，又一时想不出可解的方法， 便运起传送阵，符纸烬飞间，二人已至清河。

赤峰尊仿佛早已等不耐烦，惨白凶尸青目中一缕怨恨转瞬即逝。他朝蓝曦臣一点头，还未待后者反应过来，便上前从他怀中拎过发抖不止的金光瑶，二人转瞬不见。

蓝曦臣怀中忽然一轻，心头也莫名其妙的空起来。如今的聂氏宗主聂怀桑见他仍望着一尸一人消失的方向神往，纸扇一收，从容地邀请他至客房小憩。

蓝曦臣推辞道：“无需麻烦，我在茶室等待他们片刻就是。”聂怀桑古怪的看他一眼，欲言又止，最后吞吐道，“曦臣哥，你对他俩这情形，可有何见解？”

蓝曦臣道，“我也不知，不过阿……，我是说金……道友，他既然肯定此法可行，必有他的道理。何况我见大哥也颇关心他，如此看来他二人自有一套相处之道，早就和解了也未可知。可见万事还需乐观看待。怀桑，你二哥我心甚慰。 ”

聂怀桑道，“曦臣哥心思纯正，总把事情往好了想。但这毒解起来并不只是一次两次的功夫，他们这常来常去的，真是叫人为难……要是再出什么乱子……唉，但愿是我多虑了。”

蓝曦臣道，“我毕竟年长于你，又经历得多，自然看得远一些。哎，你说，他们怎么去了许久仍未归。怀桑，你说大哥是如何能解阿……, 金道友的毒的， 不如一会儿请他将方法告知于我，今后由我来解， 岂不省事些。”

聂怀桑吃惊道，“金光瑶难道没有告诉你这毒症要如何解吗？”

蓝曦臣一脸懵懂，“并未。”随后又补充，“你不知，他嘴上不说，其实一向要强，我最是了解。他现在不说，必然有他的苦衷，我还需给他留点面子才是。”

聂怀桑点头道，“曦臣哥说的有理。”又答他先前疑问，“我大哥先前嘱咐过，他俩这一番解毒，怕是一时三刻完不了。曦臣哥还是先回去，等明天我将他送回云深不知处可好？”

蓝曦臣点头，遂腾云离开。

第二日，金光瑶果真完好无损地回来了。他症状已解，再无怪症发作，蓝曦臣却见他精神虽好，脸色蜡黄，忙给他把脉探灵，才发现毒素不但未有消减，反倒加深许多。如此下去很快，不但修为尽毁，人也将早衰而亡。

与金光瑶的恩怨还未解清，蓝曦臣是万万不可令自己仙途断送于此的，当即又是联络百家仙友，又是查阅典籍禁书，又是观星占卜问卦，忙的团团转。

金光瑶则若无其事般该吃吃，该睡睡。他如今修为被奇毒所封，辟谷不能，过回了凡夫俗子的日子，也算不错。

一日，他正缝补一件小衣，忽然热潮流过全身，酸痒自下腹升起不能自抑，掐指一算，日子竟又转至朔月。他微不可查叹了口气。

要去找聂明玦吗？

去，他不愿毒素再累积加深，他还没琢磨够，他想多活些日子。

不去，他不知自己能忍到何时，又不知那聂大不得发泄会不会失智寻来将他就地正法。他想象一下那个情景，立即浑身一个哆嗦。

正犹豫间，蓝曦臣沉着脸来了。

他看了眼金光瑶，忽然痛心疾首地问道，“你到底是何居心？”

金光瑶心下纳罕，忙起身答道，“在下愚钝，不知何处冒犯，还请泽芜君明示。”

蓝曦臣不忿道，“冒犯，你也知道这是冒犯。是不是你怨恨我当日未信你，刺你一剑，害得你被囚禁十年，又未能及时救你出来？如今你知我飞升在即，心里觉得不公，因此不惜毁身也要以此胁我以做报复？你，你这又是何苦？真的无需如此，你要我道歉，我可以立即做到，你要我败坏名声，我也可以理解。但我自觉于你虽私情有亏，然大义无损。时隔多年，我还道你我终于有机会敞开心扉解去心结，你却为何仍要想出这样的法子折磨彼此？”

金光瑶随不知他误解了什么，一路听下来心里却一点点明了，暗自冷笑一声，戴上假笑面具道，“泽芜君像是误会了什么。我自知作恶多端自食其果，从未觉得您于我私情有亏。再说，那也是上辈子的事了，如今我也算从头来过，那里还有什么别的心思。至于说我胁你以做报复，如果我要害你，十年前就已经做了，何必等到现在寄人篱下的时候。”

蓝曦臣似是松了一口气，将信将疑道，“那你为何会中这样的毒？”

金光瑶自嘲道，“中毒非我所愿。我这人一辈子倒霉，刚有一点好事，更多的厄运就等在前头了。听起来像借口，但其实很多时候，我是真的身不由己呀。”

蓝曦臣深吸了一口气，道，“我也不是不能相信你，只是，你需将中毒的前因后果，一丝不漏地讲与我听。”

金光瑶顿了顿，摇头道，“泽芜君，恕难以从命。”

蓝曦臣不可思议道，“好，就算我误解了你。阿瑶，你不说我怎么帮你，再这样下去，你的性命该如何？”

金光瑶道，“泽芜君，多谢你爱惜。我好不容易回到人间，也想活下去，可是人各有命，看天罢了。”  
又道，“还未恭喜泽芜君修为进益之快……当年的事我早就淡忘，对泽芜君唯有感激敬仰和祝福，您无需为此烦忧，要是因此耽误了仙途，金光瑶可才是担待不起呢。”

这话虽好，蓝曦臣听着却颇不是滋味。他用力看金光瑶一眼，转身边走边苦恼，心道，“看来他并非有意中毒引我上钩与他双休。我道他要将携旧恩怨，让我做他的鼎炉，到时我定然不会拒绝。唉，到底是怎么一回事，他不说，我自然不敢想，真是头疼。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
这厢蓝曦臣兀自琢磨，不知想到什么，愣愣地立在兰盆边惆怅。

那厢过来个痴傻老仆，同平常一样将金光瑶今日起居饮食跟他细说一遍。  


这老仆说完后支支吾吾还不离去，蓝曦臣便问他还有何事。

“老爷，要不要给那金小娘子抓点补药吃？不是老奴多事，她那身板平坦得活像个爷们，怕是先天不足。”

蓝曦臣哭笑不得：“什么娘子，他明明是个男子。”

老仆嗤之以鼻：“老爷，你是老奴看着长大的，你心里怎么想的，是不是个真和尚，嘿嘿，骗得过别人，骗不了老奴！你四十好几童子身，如今忽然领回家个俏人儿，一来就住进老夫人的旧居，成天见藏着掖着，生怕叫人瞧见。莫不是怕招着闲话，先拖说是男子，等拜了堂才明身呐？”

蓝曦臣扶了扶额，无语道，“糊涂！他是我昔年结拜义弟，娶过妻生过子的。你……莫不是以女子之理待他了吧，这简直……” 头更加痛了。

老仆痴咬手指，困惑道，“怪哉，不是娘子，为何上月此时，上上月此时，都着了葵水？她还怪怕羞，叫老奴把染血布具给悄悄埋了，吩咐不要叫宗主晓得哩。”

蓝曦臣本来面上发红，听到后面猛然喝到，“怎么不早说？” 转身疾步朝龙胆小筑赶去。

不知为何，刚才好好开着的门，支起的窗都紧紧关着， 也不怕透不过气。

老仆上气不接下气地追了上来，扯着蓝曦臣的衣袖喘道，“老爷跑个什么？金小娘子今天身上不好不叫人靠近。老爷要抱娃娃也不急于一时啊。”

蓝曦臣心里有事，对这不着边际的唠叨几乎忍无可忍，强做耐心道，“我自有分寸。你先下去，若无我传唤，切不可过来。”又加了句，“你走得远一些。”

这老仆张大嘴巴看他半天，最终乖巧地走开了。

蓝曦臣略松一口气，直接推开了门。

房间里点着安神香，雕花铜炉鼻中喷出袅袅细烟，混着湿潮空气，暖暖熏在合起的鹅梨帐上。

账内影绰绰躺着一个人，暧昧地半支着一只修长小腿，阴影勾勒出从额头鼻梁到嘴唇下巴的清晰线条，随着喘息有韵律地晃动着。

蓝曦臣放轻脚步走近，慢慢揭起帘子。

心跳停了半拍。

他这位昔日义弟竟趁人私下无人，自在在地浑身不着一缕，裸身睡在绸被上。

且看柔软帛缎抚摸着他白皙光滑的皮肤，金光瑶闭目仰颈，十分享受般在上面轻挨慢蹭，瘦削腰身上下起伏，盈润双腿交叠摩擦，像是与爱人缠绵般，满面红晕，唇带柔情，口鼻中哼出阵阵呻吟。

血气瞬间涌上蓝曦臣头颅。

眼前之景色，宛若一块被人小心收藏置于锦绸上的绝世美玉，在主人不在时悄悄活了过来。

于是温香玉软，活色生香。

这块玉醒来就知人欲。他双手上下抚摸全身，一面快乐无忧地慰解自己，一面毫无自觉的唤醒旁观者的欲望。

蓝曦臣呆呆站在那里一动不动，全然忘记了自己此行的目的。

\------

蓝曦臣走后，金光瑶感觉再难以支持，叮嘱下人不得靠近，亲自关上门窗后，再坚持不住，躺回了床上。

他全身受阴火燎烧，疼痛难言。这也就罢了，更难耐的是从内部渐渐升起股无孔不入的邪火，让他凡窍升欲，不可言处麻痒难当，似被万蚁舔啃，非交合不可解。任他再克己散念，不一会儿又被重新拉回这铺天盖地的欲网，倾刻之间，先前的愤力抵抗便付之东流。

他绝望的渐渐放纵起来。

一片冰凉落到了他的脸颊，温柔而缓慢的沿着他移动，脖颈，肩膀，胸口，小腹，腿根。

这边冰凉所及之处都舒服极了，阴火被尽消散，欲火则被煽动，金光瑶被这不知是哪里来的救赎所赦，在心中哀求起来。

不够，还不够。

多一些，再多一些。

他伸手去抓这边冰凉，捉住了一片躲闪的月光。

他满足的笑了，引着这片月光来到一处禁地，那里早就湿濡不堪。

肉口翕动，冰凉的感觉落到了里面，褶皱兴奋地蠕动，内壁收缩吸咬。

月光忽然变得炙热，金光瑶忍不住呻吟起来，他欢喜地随着节奏摆动腰身，贪婪地吞噬。

睫毛一抖，他重喘一声，汗津津躺回了床面。

很爽，但远远不够，没有男精浇灌，他的情欲不会得解。

就在他再次分开双腿，手指摸去时，嘴唇上的阵阵痛感逐渐明晰，像是有兽在啃他。

金光瑶立即睁开眼，眼前的情景却让他恐惧的发起抖来。

———

蓝曦臣从不知自己的心会乱成这样，更看不见自己红着眼的骇人的模样。

他痴迷地吻着金光瑶的嘴唇，确切说，他在吃他的唇。

白衣纷纷散落在床幔，他欲要进一步加深这个吻，忽被一掌推开。金光瑶正睁大了眼睛，一脸不可置信的看着他。

“阿瑶，我，我......” 蓝曦臣看着他，一阵语塞，不知从何说起。

“抱歉。” 金光瑶脸色惨白，忙不迭拉过被子遮体。

“你还好吗？这......这究竟是怎么一回事。”蓝曦臣顾不及羞愧 ，关切问道。

“你都看见了，如今的我就是这样的一个人。”金光瑶低头道。

“恶心吗？看见我这般丑态。”

“怎么会呢。” 蓝曦臣忙宽慰他。  
你不知道你有多美，他心道。

“没想到我落得这番下场吧，很可悲是不是？” 

“别这样说。现在想来，此......也许正是这奇毒发作的症状，也难怪你不肯对我说。不过阿瑶放心，一切自有二哥，我必会将你治好。”

“哦，那就多谢泽芜君了。”

两人尴尬对坐一阵，蓝曦臣咳嗽一声，将盘旋心头之意向他托出：“阿瑶，你如今从头开始，也已经得我谅解，你可愿重新叫我一声二哥？” 

他犹记那句“寄人篱下”，又念金光瑶实无家可去，便想长留他在自己目光所及之处。

金光瑶哑然失笑：“叫你，二哥？”

“自然，你叫回我一声二哥，云深不知处便是你家，你在自己家中，岂不更自在些。”

“我现在一无所有，怪疾在身，名声也不好听，泽芜君何必屈尊自降。”他淡淡道。

“阿瑶，你我相交只为情谊，何曾在意过这些。如果是因为之前......近来不知为何，我总是心神不定，以至说了那些胡乱猜疑你的话。二哥向你赔不是。”

“赔不是？”金光瑶笑了，“小人怎敢当得起啊。蓝曦臣，我才最该问你，你究竟是何居心，还要演到何时？”

蓝曦臣懵道，“阿瑶，你在说什么？”

“蓝曦臣，泽芜君，你可当真不错。说今后不必叫二哥的是你，如今要我叫回去的还是你。”

“啧，你不会真以为我会对你感激涕零吧？”

“要成仙了是吗，你当我不知道，你想历劫，就到我这里来找，想玩兄友弟恭的游戏，就把我关起来感教，现在看我连人样也无，终于装不下去了，也要踩上一脚。你扪心自问，你究竟把我当成什么了。”

“你就是这样看我的？” 蓝曦臣怔怔问道。

“难道你不是？” 

“我说不是，你信吗？”

“我不信啊。”

“......也好。” 蓝曦臣面上闪过一丝苦笑。

“不过，阿瑶，你终于愿意将心里话说出来了。我很高兴。”

“从前二哥自以为是，把你的痛苦看得太轻，可是，你也该给我机会了解你真正的想法。”

金光瑶淡淡道：“现在说这些又有何意义？“

“怎会无意义，至少让你看明白，你的二哥，也是一个普通人。”

“世人道我温文持重，我知我只是优柔自负。世人言我道心坚毅，我知我并非无欲无求。世人说我天下皆友，我知四海并无我一知己。”

“阿瑶，我很孤独。”

蓝曦臣颓然。

如果是从前的金光瑶，想必会立即上前软语相慰，就像当年初遇时那样。

秀气的细瘦少年仰头对着年长些的和煦少年微笑，手儿牵在一处。

金光瑶嗤笑出声：“那又如何。这世上有谁不孤独，还不是得自己走下去。”

3.  
言罢他不再开口，兀自下床拾捡衣衫，把个蓝曦臣做空气般晾在一边。

蓝曦臣心口如钝刀切割，坐在一旁默默想心事。只闻一阵疾咳，抬头眼见串串腥红从掩口背过身去的金光瑶指缝间滚落。

蓝曦臣瞳孔震荡，捉住他手腕，沉声问道：“到底怎么回事，你别再瞒我。”

金光瑶挣了几挣摆脱不能，自暴自弃般闭上双目，任蓝曦臣握着他一只手输送灵力。

未过半盏茶时间，他忽然浑身发抖，鼻尖冒出冷汗，将蓝曦臣又是一推，颤声催促道：“你快走。”

蓝曦臣见他唇角带血抱膝蜷缩，心如刀绞，恨不能代他受苦：“我怎可能走，这不是你置气的时候。” 

一个枕头砸了过来：“滚！你滚！快滚呐。” 

金光瑶从胳膊中抬起满是泪痕的脸，咬牙切齿地看他：“你还想怎样？我有多不堪你也看过了，算我求你，蓝曦臣，行行好给我留一点尊严。” 

蓝曦臣心疼不已地将他置入怀中，紧紧拥住：“在我眼里，你任何时候都干净尊贵。别怕，二哥定助你度过难关。” 

金光瑶心中着急，又无可耐何，只转身背对他。

未过片刻，他浑身就火烧似滚烫，忍不住哀求，“二哥，你帮我把大哥找来，或者，把我送去他那好不好。” 

蓝曦臣皱眉：“为什么是他？ 如今我修为不弱，他能做的，我会做得更好。”

他低头开始细细地吻他。

金光瑶像烫到一样猛地躲开他，挣扎着缩到床脚，摇头哀求道，“不！不！” 

“二哥，你听我说，我......是深陷泥潭之人，我跟大哥纠怨已久，我们之间是一团理不清的乱账。而你不同，你一生干净不染尘泥，万不可一时意气而自毁前程。” 

蓝曦臣上前将他双手握在胸口，苦笑道：“阿瑶，你觉得我们之间的帐就算得清吗？我知你一直恨我，你就当二哥是为了赎罪。”

金光瑶急道：“不是的，二哥，我骗你的。我心有不忿，故意说那些话气你报复你。二哥，我从没真正恨过你。你要为我好，就不要让我再增添罪孽了。“ 

蓝曦臣满目柔情替他拭泪：“怎会是罪聂？我知现在不是说这话的时候，但事到如今，我要你清楚听好：阿瑶，我当你，并非只是知交手足。像忘机对魏公子那样，我心悦你，想要你。眼见爱人受难，我还能独善其身吗？” 

金光瑶如同见鬼般看他：“真是疯了！你何必如此编排自己。”

蓝曦臣容色一正，道：“并非编排。这些话我从前不能说，后来不及说，再见时更不知如何开口。”

“你当我不寝不食，苦修十年，为的是什么？若无绝顶修为在身，又借天时之势，我怎能说服天下，救你脱苦海，保你余生平安。人活一世，纵修成九天真神、大罗金仙又如何，像你说过的，还不是孤独一人行走于世。你懂的道理我怎能不懂。阿瑶，我要的，从来就是与你共度。”

金光瑶疲惫闭上双眼：“你这......又是何苦。”

蓝曦臣道：“我不求你回应，但要你知，我所做所为，皆从心所愿。”

金光瑶叹息一声。

———

唇舌香滑甜软，肌肤细腻柔媚。吐吸如幽沁仙氛引人忘归，汁液若美酒甘霖诱人沉醉。

蓝曦臣着迷地伏在他身上亲吻，荡魂地陷在他体内起伏。二人唇接唇，舌抵舌，仔细勾勒，肆意纠缠。

下体相连处亦是乐趣无穷，直捣弯磨，深吞浅含，时缓时急，轻重交替。

金光瑶神色迷离，娇喘绵绵。他双腿挂在蓝曦臣身上，腰肢随律动轻摆，脚趾因情潮蜷动。

“嗯，嗯，弄我，再弄我。” 

蓝曦臣额头上泌出细汗，发了狠契入，柔唇裹上软糯茱萸，随胯下疾驰快速拨弄。

金光瑶被肏得鬓乱肩摇，色变声颤，一股白浊洒上小腹，含着粗硬阳茎的肉壁同时绞紧，一抽一抽痉挛收缩。蓝曦臣阳具愈发勃胀，鼓鼓撑紧金光瑶后庭。二人感官相通，阴阳交融，下身互相紧紧吸住颠动不已。蓝曦臣不知交合至此镜居然有这番极乐，暗道难怪神仙也急色，更是爱煞了此刻抱着自己不肯放的爱弟。

于是他大受鼓舞，更加奋力抽插起这销魂洞。

金光瑶瞳孔涣散、四肢脱力仰躺在床，任由蓝曦臣一下一下地挺弄。甬道深处不知是饥渴还是酸胀的感觉袭向全身，让他难以忍受地呜呜出声，腿根也不受控抖动起来。蓝曦臣正肏得如痴如醉，只觉一股热流浇在他龟头痒眼上，肾关激荡大开，快活难言。他情不自禁举高一双雪臀极速摇干，将股童子精满当当灌了进去。

待尘柄渐软，撑大的穴口来不及闭拢，粘厚白液从缝中缓缓流出，金光瑶便拿食指蘸了给他瞧，在蓝曦臣面红耳赤的注视下笑盈盈送入口中，粉舌卷腥白，化在香唾里。

蓝曦臣一根尘柄又硬坨坨翘起。他低喘一声，抱过金光瑶就亲嘴。很快，两人舌砸舌，肉贴肉，茎磨茎，又难解难分连到了一起。

香烬炉温，满室皆春。

\------

“疼吗？”蓝曦臣吻着怀中光滑的肩膀。

“不会，二哥弄得我很舒服。”

金光瑶感到与后背相贴的胸膛传来隆隆低笑，不知想到什么，目中泛起冷光。

他回头咬上蓝曦臣耳垂: “第一次的时候疼。”

蓝曦臣面上笑容凝固，换上难以掩饰的慌乱。

“那是何时……” 他犹豫问道，说完便反应过来什么似的，解释道：“没有别的意思，我只是...”

“二哥只是关心阿瑶，我知。”金光瑶食指轻按在男人嘴唇，一贯的善解人意，“这世上，也只有二哥还关心我了。”

蓝曦臣吻着他的手指，眼神带有迟疑的询问。

金光瑶缓缓道：“二哥莫乱想，你知我一向洁身自好，如果不是形势迫不得已，又怎会违背阴阳，雌伏于人。”

“莫非是……”

“不然呢？二哥以为，以我先前之尊，还有谁可迫我以身相伺？不过后来一条败犬，任人鱼肉。在棺中，我岂是大哥对手，他又神智全失，任我跪地讨饶、百般哭求，还不是终日拳脚相向踢打泄恨、啖我血肉……到后来，我已无进气之力，便被他以其人之道还之彼身。在我残躯四裂，即将魂飞魄散之时，他似乎察觉到了，觉得不解恨，便做个新花样折磨我。你说，世间还有什么比杀人分尸可折辱人魂的法子呢，大哥不愧恨我入骨。”

蓝曦臣窒息得说不出话来。

他不是没想过三弟在棺中可能遭遇什么，只是当事人以平淡口吻描述出来时，那种血腥和荒唐完全超出他的认知和想象。

他耳边回荡着金光瑶被关在狭小空间里叫天不应的拍打哭叫声，漫漫长夜的恐怖，令人心悸的残忍，渐渐腐蚀的人形。他感觉头顶像灌了铅，喉咙因沉重而发抖。

“哼，姝不知我当年广集各家仙法邪术秘籍，秉承过目不忘的一点本事，得了他一点死精，居然成功炼化，得以修补半片残魂。如此若干次后，破碎肉身亦得以滋养修补。只是此法邪淫，从此我便成了个离不得阳精的怪物，一来二去，跟大哥也做起了棺中夫妻，日日被打也离不了他那物呢。”

蓝曦臣猛地抬头，反射性想纠正他的自弃自嘲，开口却只哑然。对不起三字已压弯他的舌头，其他的话更有千斤重，除了沉默，他不知还能如何。

金光瑶上下打量他的神情，兀自冷笑，收敛心绪柔声道：“哎呀，我一见二哥就心里欢喜，见二哥疼我，更无所顾忌，该说不该说的胡说一气。二哥可千万别见怪。”

说罢便拿过木梳，对着铜镜慢慢理起长发。

他从背后被慢慢抱住。

“阿瑶，你好苦。” 

金光瑶任他紧搂着，无悲无喜。

铜镜里面艳色脸蛋乖巧伶俐，一双黑白分明的眼睛有情还似无情，盛了汪晶莹的水，一晃一荡模糊视线。咽下喉头酸涩，眼前重新清明起来。

待察觉到肩膀洇湿一片，他叹了口气，转身将蓝曦臣抱在怀中。

“真可怜呢。” 他轻拍着颤抖的宽阔背脊，喃喃道。

\------

金光瑶净了手，刚掀帘入内，腰便被一双臂膀圈住，火热气流吹在后颈。

“怎么来的这么慢，还不快给我。”

来人粗暴扯开他领口，舔舐漏出的大片雪白肌肤。

金光瑶推开他， “急什么，弄疼我了。”

“还装。”来人自顾自贴上来，手指隔着衣料在他股缝娴熟摩挲。

金光瑶昨夜刚与蓝曦臣春风几度，要害处犹自隐痛，躲开他骂道：“这死人，谁装了！”

瞥见聂明玦凶恶的赤红双目，他立即又噤了声。

遂歪坐在桌边老实道，“小弟我今日身体不适，恐怕不能够侍奉大哥了。”

“少在我面前拿腔作调，之前你刚中阴毒时尚不能忍，如今毒入骨髓又能熬得多久？”

金光瑶心里翻个白眼，却只陪笑道，“这个就不劳大哥费心了，小弟我自有办法。对了，大哥， 你来得正好，我正有事与你相商。”

“你现无一官半职，也不事修炼，会有何事。”聂明玦不屑道。

金光瑶压了压心头火，勉强笑道，“我自己当然没什么，可是事关大哥就不同了。之前我的裂魂之症全仰仗大哥慷慨相助，谁知这修炼法门诡邪，非将你我拴在一处，也不是长久之计。如今我这边已寻到办法，无需再劳烦大哥了。大哥那边，怨气如何疏解也还请自己多留心些。” 

聂明玦脸色一变，问道：“你什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。”

“哎，不过看在大哥专程跑一趟的份上，小弟我便做个人情，改日定再为你疏解一次，之后嘛，还是少些往来的好。”

聂明玦冷笑道：“我道你最近怎的不来不净世，你找别人了？”

金光瑶单手端了茶盏， 轻呷一口：“你说呢？” 

他脸色阴晴不定，“不可能，你一身阴毒，寻常修士若碰你必遭反噬。除非……你这丧心病狂的东西！” 

金光瑶唇边闪过一抹淡若柳丝的讥诮：“大哥未免太看得起我。就算小弟不知廉耻，也不是人人都有分桃之癖。好在有人还肯可怜我罢了。” 

聂明玦面色由青转白，难以置信道，“难不成是……曦臣？不可能， 他不是即将成正果吗，何必白白赔上修为......“ 

“是啊？你说为什么呢，大哥？” 金光瑶翘起脚，笑吟吟道。 

聂明玦恨铁不成钢：“金光瑶！你这个害世的东西，出来第一个就祸害曦臣，我当初怎么没把你一把掐灭。” 

“祸害？大哥可别瞎说。” 金光瑶睁着漆黑的眼珠，一脸无辜道：“你怎知二哥不曾乐在其中？大哥啊，有些话你好意思多问，我还不好意思多说呢。你不会以为这种事，非你不可吧？” 

聂明玦怒及反笑：“你这是要过河拆桥？” 

金光瑶也气笑了： “这话说的，我好心给你留面子，最后落得好像是我欠你似的——明明是你不情我不愿的权宜之计——我得了你的阳精固魂，你用我疏怨好重归清明，我还没怪你每次交合后把阴毒渡给我，搞得我不人不鬼的呢。如今既已重见天日，大哥， 你我何必还要忍着恶心跟彼此做这种不伦的事。” 

聂明玦缓缓点头：“好，很好，看来你早就等着这一天了。” 

“不错。”金光瑶干脆承认道，“从今以后，你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥，咱们两不相欠。”

聂明玦见他铁了心，知道多说无益，将他按到桌上就剥将起衣服来。

金光瑶不料他会强来，惊恐地扯住裤子，骂道，“你干什么！”

聂明玦居高临下： “ 不是你说要给我一次，我现在就来取了。”

“聂明玦，操你妈的，快放开我。” 见聂明玦额头青筋乱跳，他瞬间又做出一副可怜兮兮的模样说；“大哥，求求你，今天真的不行。下个月，不，明日，明日我一定好好服侍你。”

“金光瑶，你真是毫无长进，你哪里来的信用跟我讨价还价？”

金光瑶还欲挣扎：“大哥，要是叫二哥知道了你在他家里对我胡来，他会怎么想？” 

“放心，用不着你那里。” 说罢，手指扣住金光瑶下颚抠开牙关，粗如儿臂的几巴戳进小口，一入到底捅进细嫩喉咙。

番外 反攻

金光瑶：既然相爱不拘形式，你我均为男子，为何要我日日在下。

蓝曦臣：我见阿瑶在下很是熟练，看上去也很喜欢。今天忽然这样问，可是对现状有什么不满吗？

金光瑶：自是不满。

蓝曦臣：那阿瑶要如何？

金光瑶：二哥觉得我在下很喜欢，我却看二哥在上才真快活。既然如此，何不易地而处，我上你下。

蓝曦臣一呆：“不可，我为兄你为弟，怎可任你乱纲坏纪，地来压天。”

金光瑶丧气：“说到底，还不是你们自持为年长高高在上，我这个小的合该被压。唉，我这身子毕竟不是女子，真经不住你们两个日夜这么使。”

蓝曦臣最听不得他这一套说辞，此刻便愣愣地要辩白安慰，与他商谈起来。

却见聂明玦大手一拦，利落脱衣解裤，赤条条往床上一横。

“大哥？” 蓝曦臣吃了一惊。

“大大大大大大哥这是？” 金光瑶惊得牙齿打颤。

聂明玦道：“不是想在上吗？许你便是，少花言巧语蛊惑人，曦臣吃你那套，我可不吃。”

望着眼前脱光妥协的人。蓝曦臣内心：到底谁吃那一套？

遂感叹，每每看穿三弟心思却仍然载在同一手段下的正是眼前这位大哥。

蓝曦臣默默为他点了根蜡烛。

“磨蹭什么？男子汉大丈夫说一不二，你到底上是不上？” 聂明玦豹一般眼珠朝犹豫不觉的金光瑶一瞪，瞪得他火烧屁股立即起身，满脸堆笑。

金光瑶来到床边，往青褐色臀部一望，见黑色粗乱毛丛中掩埋个浅灰的褶皱，生的颇为粗犷丑陋。他默默吞了口唾沫，硬着头皮朝边上摸了摸，发现皮肤紧包肌肉，糙糙的不甚细腻。

他顿了顿，缩回手笑道：“还是不用了，二哥说的对，我毕竟是小弟，合该侍奉两位哥哥，现在这样，也挺好的。”

聂明玦翻身坐起，淡淡道：“我看你就是人小胃口大，事事要强，生怕算机得少了，见到黄河才心服口服。”

蓝曦臣见金光瑶被大哥训话不但不恼，反而双颊微红，心道两人果真心结已解，一边放下心来，一边喉头忽的哽住，诡异地感觉颇不是滋味。

一个婆娘两个郎，  
火红狐狸黑白狼，  
黑的人黑下手狠  
白的切开也是黑  
狐狸被狼按上床  
哼哼唧唧求饶忙


End file.
